Star Trek: Darkside/Lightside - Borg 101
by DarksideLightside
Summary: What happens when fear gets the better of the Federation. What lengths will they go to in order to survive?


STAR TREK: DARKSIDE/LIGHTSIDE  
  
(Created by Shaun Hamley)  
  
"Borg 101"  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Paul May  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Star Trek" and related names are registered  
  
trademarks of Paramount Pictures, Inc.  
  
This original work of fiction is  
  
written solely for non-profit purposes  
  
Copyright 2002 by Paul May & Shaun Hamley  
  
All rights reserved  
  
STAR TREK: DARKSIDE/LIGHTSIDE  
  
"Borg 101"  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT. SPACE  
  
A large red sun can be seen in the distant. We move towards it and circle around it until we can see a small harsh planet behind it. We focus on that planet and move closer onto a small spot orbiting it. As we move in we can discern more detail about the craft, as it soon becomes apparent it is a derelict Starfleet Nebula class Vessel. A voice abruptly breaks the silence.  
  
VOICE  
  
USS Echelon, this is the USS Amenial report  
  
your status, over?  
  
Borg sounds can be heard emanating from the ship.  
  
INT. USS AMENIAL BRIDGE  
  
The camera swoops across the Bridge to reveal many people manning the various Bridge stations. There is a certain amount of tension in the air on the noticeably small Bridge. The Captain, Rachel Tyran, is leaning on the Helmsman's console while constantly changing her attention from looking at her Helmsman working away to the viewscreen.  
  
TYRAN  
  
I repeat. We have come to ascertain your  
  
situation. Have you sustained damage?  
  
The Science officer, Paul Lykan, is sat looking at his console.  
  
LYKAN  
  
It's no good Captain. There is no signal from  
  
their ship. They might not even be there.  
  
These systems unusual electromagnetic fields  
  
which are playing havoc with our sensors  
  
among other systems. Engineering are trying  
  
to compensate.  
  
Tyran turns around to face Lykan.  
  
TYRAN  
  
It's possible that they may have sustained  
  
damage to their communication systems.  
  
Otherwise they would have reported back  
  
weeks ago.  
  
Lykan nods in agreement. At the tactical station is Ian Carson. He looks up from his console.  
  
CARSON  
  
(slightly excited)  
  
Captain, we've found her. She's in a slowly  
  
decaying orbit around the suns third planet.  
  
I'm not picking up any lifesigns or much  
  
else for that matter.  
  
TYRAN  
  
We need to make somehow make contact.  
  
Suggestions?  
  
CARSON  
  
We could beam over an away team to carry  
  
out some basic repairs to its damaged systems.  
  
We would then be in a much better position  
  
to see what happened over there.  
  
Tyran stands there looking concerned and mulling over the information.  
  
TYRAN  
  
I'd prefer to get closer before I risk my crew,  
  
just so that we're close at hand if needed.  
  
She turns back around to look at the Helmsman.  
  
TYRAN  
  
Move us in closer. Onscreen.  
  
The viewscreen shows a distant ship which can be made out against the backdrop of the desert planet.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
Tyran moves closer to the viewscreen, squinting.  
  
TYRAN  
  
Magnify.  
  
EXT. VIEWSCREEN  
  
The image suddenly enlarges. Large holes can be made out in its hull and in the lower sections of the ship Borg constructs can easily be made out.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
TYRAN  
  
(Horror)  
  
Full stop! Shields up. Give me tactical.  
  
Carson sits there reading from the panel.  
  
CARSON  
  
I'm not reading any Borg signatures. The ship  
  
has minimal power. Its weapons are offline.  
  
I am picking up weapon signatures, but no  
  
lifesigns.  
  
He looks up from the panel and looks his Captain directly in the eye.  
  
TYRAN  
  
It's a dead ship, Captain.  
  
LYKAN  
  
Should I notify Starfleet? This could be the  
  
preliminary to an invasion. They should  
  
send more ships to aid us.  
  
Tyran stands there dismissive but contemplating. She shakes her head.  
  
TYRAN  
  
No. We don't know enough for that.  
  
(beat)  
  
Carson, assemble an away team. See if you  
  
can find any survivors.  
  
Carson nods in acknowledgment and heads for the turbolift.  
  
TYRAN  
  
Carson?  
  
Carson stops and looks back at his Captain.  
  
CARSON  
  
Yes, Captain?  
  
TYRAN  
  
Arm yourselves to the teeth.  
  
Carson nods in acknowledgment.  
  
CARSON  
  
Yes, Captain.  
  
Carson exits the bridge.  
  
LYKAN  
  
Carson would appear to be right, Captain.  
  
From the look of these readings, the ship  
  
appears to have been like this for some time.  
  
The Borg systems are static. They aren't  
  
encroaching onto any of the other Federation  
  
systems.  
  
TYRAN  
  
Let's just hope it stays that way.  
  
INT. USS ECHELON CORRIDOR  
  
Warning claxons can be heard and red alert lights flash along the corridor (what lights still work). The corridors lights flicker erratically creating a dark atmosphere, supplemented by the glow of the Borg systems mounted into the walls, ceiling and floor. The floor is littered with debris and broken parts of the ships superstructure (bulkheads, panels etc), severely limiting the corridor space. The corridor is briefly illuminated as four of the Amenial's crew beam aboard. One is an engineer carrying an engineering case and a hand phaser in his hand and another is a medic (similarly equipped). The remaining two are Carson and a security guard (they both have type 3 rifle phasers). They spread out cautiously trying to gleam every bit of cover they can and wary of any noises and movement (sparks and collapsing structure). An Engineer walks along waving a tricorder in one hand, clearly scanning the area.  
  
ENGINEER  
  
Over here.  
  
(beat)  
  
I'm picking up some very faint power  
  
signatures but there's a lot of interference.  
  
It would appear to be emanating from the  
  
sickbay two levels up.  
  
Carson stands there attentively watching all around the area from side to side.  
  
CARSON  
  
Well let's get going and remember to keep  
  
your eyes peeled. Be weary, okay?  
  
The Engineer nods in acknowledgment.  
  
CARSON  
  
I don't like it when all the systems appear  
  
green.  
  
Carson gives off a grin with the green glow on his face from the Borg systems.  
  
CARSON  
  
I fancied some weight lifting today anyway.  
  
INT. ECHELON SICKBAY  
  
The camera begins at the turbo lift door. There is a grunt and noise behind it and it is then prised open by Carson and the security guard from the bottom. Carson clambers up, slings his rifle and gets out a tricorder while the rest of the crew climb out. He scans the nearby area.  
  
CARSON  
  
Okay it seems safe. This level seems relatively  
  
stable and debris free. The power signatures  
  
are up ahead.  
  
They move to the sickbay door. Carson activates the door panel but nothing happens. Carson looks over at the Engineer.  
  
CARSON  
  
Get this door open. We need to have a look  
  
inside for survivors.  
  
The Engineer nods in acknowledgment and moves down the corridor and starts to work on some systems behind a wall panel he's just removed. Carson looks over at a nearby Security guard.  
  
CARSON  
  
You go with him.  
  
SECURITY GUARD  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
The Security guard walks off down the corridor towards the position of the Engineer.  
  
INT. USS AMENIAL BRIDGE  
  
Tyran is there standing over an Ensign at the tactical console. She pushes in and starts working away at the console herself.  
  
TYRAN  
  
Amenial to away team, we appear to have  
  
located some lifesigns. They are in the  
  
ship's sickbay.  
  
CARSON  
  
(Distorted intercom)  
  
Acknowledged. We're there now, trying to  
  
gain access. The ship appears to be heavily  
  
damaged; she's dead in the water. The power  
  
systems are working at bare minimum and  
  
the warpcore would appear to be inoperative.  
  
Tyran stands there looking slightly concerned.  
  
TYRAN  
  
Acknowledged. Proceed with caution, they  
  
could be Borg lifesigns!  
  
INT. ECHELON CORRIDOR  
  
People are still there working away.  
  
CARSON  
  
Understood.  
  
Carson closes the commlink and looks over at the Engineer.  
  
CARSON  
  
How much longer till we can get that door  
  
open?  
  
ENGINEER  
  
I've just finished installing a temporary power  
  
device. It should be enough to get the door  
  
open. I'm just trying to release the locking  
  
mechanism. It's heavily coded. They really  
  
didn't want anyone getting in the...  
  
He stops talking as suddenly the sickbay door starts opening. Phaser fire emanates from the door and hits Carson, who falls to the floor in agony. This continues until a voice inside the sickbay yells for a stop to the firing and the Amenial crew, who had taken up defensive positions stop. The Security guard crouches down with his Phaser gripped tightly by the door. He is sweating profusely.  
  
SECURITY GUARD  
  
We're from the USS Amenial. CEASE-FIRE!  
  
VOICE (BANE)  
  
Thank God! We have wounded in here.  
  
Suddenly a USS Echelon crewmember (BANE) walks out of the sickbay with his hands up his rifle above his head. What's shocking is the Borg technology covering his body (but without pale skin)  
  
  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
To read the rest please visit: http://www.geocities.com/artistichate/Thisweek.html 


End file.
